


无名之人

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 放一下之前参加亲友的龙猫合志的文，主催说因为不可能再贩可以放出来了。





	无名之人

**Author's Note:**

> R18，有软禁，非自愿性行为，暗黑情节注意，请确认自己什么都可以接受再看，作者不负任何责任。

——  
“我就先问一句好了，你愿意被我干吗？”

说这话的白龙，其实是个没有名字的男人，他仅只是因为肤色在暮晖之民中显得格外白皙，于是被人叫做白龙。  
这是白龙把窗户关上后，对他的猫魅养父说的第一句话。扣上窗锁时他想着:这房子的房梁上有一些隐秘的通风口，所以，没有必要非开着窗户不可。  
这很好。毕竟他打算把被安置在床上的那只猫操到大声哭叫。  
约莫在十分钟前，有一个拉拉菲尔敲响白龙家的大门，他把猫魅放在一块木板上，拖着送到这栋房子里，送到白龙面前。  
那小个子晚些或许会折返。  
要是拉拉菲尔一回来就听见自己辛苦拖回来的伤患旧友被旧友的养子压在床上奸着.....白龙倒不会做贼心虚，只是不想被打扰了兴致。  
床上的猫魅对白龙来说是很特别的人。  
他是一个尽管身为白龙的养父，却吝啬不肯给予白龙名字的男人。  
他有着浅色的柔软的皮毛，眼神一向朦胧又温柔。其实他仅仅只比白龙年长四五岁，还非常的年轻。  
这时候男人软软的瘫痪着，闻言，眼皮稍微颤抖了一下。  
“......你在想些什么啊。”  
猫魅的确是残疾的，双腿完全不能动弹。他的气息也比常人微弱，只能在细丝般的吐息间，虚弱地叹了一口气。  
在他面前，白龙脱下上衣，露出敖龙族过于纤细的紧致的腰，还有遍布伤疤的宽厚肩膀。  
白龙的尾巴甩了一下，他又开始解腰带，用行动证明他不是在开玩笑。  
猫魅眼睛一眨不眨地看着白龙身上的疤痕。  
“你自己心里是明白的吧。你除了年纪比我大一点，你哪里像个养父了。”  
白龙已经解下腰带。“我不是变态，对你起色心很正常。”  
他把裤子扔到窗前的沙发椅上，就这么赤条条的走到猫魅前边。白龙的身形在三年前就已经比猫魅高大得多，此刻乳首发硬翘起，连性器也大大方方的裸露。完全是发情了的样子。  
虽然白龙的倾慕者众多，不过他的性器此前却只在他自己手里释放过。敖龙族的半阴茎是两根各自分开的一条，柱身苍白透红，遍布翻出来的肉刺，每根肉刺都有主人的指甲长，而蕈头粉红，乍看上去竟然有点粉嫩可爱。  
只要他的养父能不去在意它狰狞的外观，和一个可怕的事实：无论其中的哪一根都格外粗长，完全可以把任何猫魅的肚子捅穿。  
猫魅喘了口气，他心理压力过大，这口气似乎吸不进肺里，让他有了窒息的感觉。  
他手足无措，只好转头去看墙壁。  
“......”  
*  
“你是没有办法拒绝，对吧。”  
白龙脸上是意料之中的表情。他靠近床，压到猫魅身上，手拂过渗出一点粉红色的绷带。  
然后他紧抓住这猫大腿内侧的嫩白的肉，分开，将自己和自己两根完全硬直的肉棒置于其中。  
“你从来没有爱过我。”白龙苦笑道。扶着自己两根肉棒在猫魅的穴口上摩擦，让两个前端小孔不断渗出的腺液滋润那生涩干燥的穴口。  
“伟大的，弑杀神明的艾欧泽亚英雄，破灭神话的邪龙杀手，红莲的解放者......你这个人，从来没有爱过任何人，包括你自己。所以，你不会拒绝我。”  
白龙见猫魅的穴口已经开始软化，松弛，他把自己的手指一根一根的插进去。  
猫魅嘴角漏出一声没有压抑住的呻吟，他说不出话，只好去看墙壁，任由白龙玩弄他的屁股。  
墙上有一些画框，是年少的他和年幼的白龙。匠人画里的白龙紧紧抓住少年的手，目光严峻，不似孩童，而旁边的少年虽然温和笑着，却眼神空洞。  
白龙是爱着他的，他知道。因为这件麻烦的事情，他一直觉得对不起白龙，所以在三年前下了决心，决定离开这栋房子和他的养子。  
已经过去的三年，仿佛一个绵长的梦。  
在这三年里他不和任何旧识接触，只顾着醉生梦死，做着自己未曾做过的事情。他卸下艾欧泽亚英雄的光环，逃到法外战区，像个疯狗一样舔血活着。  
直到在遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息之际，意外遇见往日结识的好友，有幸在被他开枪打碎脑袋前，被认了出来。  
拉拉菲尔救了他一命，但是这不中用又倒霉的双腿目前看来是没有办法再用了。猫魅不好意思再在多年不见的旧友家中混吃混喝，只好请求矮小的友人把他送回这个家里。  
他其实没料到回来后会看见白龙，他的养子居然没有离开这房子。  
白龙自幼就比成人聪慧，绝不是可以在乡下老家平淡过一辈子的安分角色，他大可卖掉这白银乡小破屋，带着盘缠去更好的地方。猫魅以作为艾欧泽亚的英雄多年冒险的见识来判断，无论他的养子在哪个领域决定去做些什么，都必定能有一番作为。  
他更没料到，白龙等拉拉菲尔走后，对他说的第一句话是——

我就先问一句好了。你愿意被我干吗？

尽管是疑问句，白龙的语气却胸有成竹。是因为他比任何人都了解猫魅。  
猫魅自觉亏欠他，而不巧这时双腿残疾了，还需要劳烦白龙照顾不知道多久。这种情况下，无论他提出什么要求，猫魅都无法拒绝。  
猫魅自己没注意到，他没有道理的很肯定白龙不会抛弃他。  
总之......  
就算是这种请求也好......  
本来猫魅就是不擅长拒绝的人，不然他不会在少年时期就成为什么英雄。  
然后，被名为“英雄”这个怪物吞噬。

*  
被高大的异族养子用阳物插入股间后穴是什么感受？  
白龙先插入半阴茎中的一根，虽说这玩意在生物学上被称为“半阴茎”，但哪怕只是其中一条也已经比一般猫魅的整根阳物要大了。在热度惊人的敖龙的阳物缓缓插入的时候，猫魅觉得自己尾巴根部有点发紧。白龙揪起他的尾巴，把自己腰下的热度向他腿间压过来，这男人的喉咙还舒服的喘息着。  
肠子里被塞进了另外一个男性的生殖器......的一半，柔弱的内壁被肉刺摩擦得不断流水，这种超乎想象的怪异情况，太陌生了，让猫魅甚至没有失去处子之身的实感。  
尽管他没有拒绝，但也没到乐在其中的地步。毫无知觉的双腿被放在白龙腰间，肠子一点点被侵略的过程当中，他觉得脑子紧绷，就像是正被榨干成了干瘪的一团。  
皮肤下的肌肉块慢慢抽动着，内脏仿佛战栗不休。他睁大眼睛，眼球干燥，逐渐地，在一团混沌中找到了一些熟悉感。  
是对受刑的熟悉感。  
只不过是要忍受的东西从利刃，魔法换成了养子的性器罢了。  
受人之托，经受注定会经受的痛苦......本质来说，到底还是这种事情。早已经习惯了。  
不过......虽说看见那阳物长度时已有觉悟，不过最后白龙还是进得出乎想象的深。  
猫魅忍不住去摸自己的肚子，这时白龙的手覆上来。  
“我的性器在里面，摸到了吗？”他把猫魅的手掌压下去，腰还向前顶了几下。猫魅气息紊乱，说不出话来。  
白龙开始用半阴茎中的一根在他肠子里慢慢抽插。  
“你的里面越来越湿了......真是可爱的响声，你很喜欢我的东西，对吧？”  
“......”  
“又是这种眼神。”白龙淡淡道：“我一直很不喜欢你这种眼神，我们第一次见面那天，我就盯着你这张脸看。”  
他低头舔起了猫魅的眼珠，猫魅闭上眼睛，别开脸，白龙轻笑一声，声音有点冷。  
“你知道那时候我在想什么吗......我在想，我要把这个人绑起来关在只有我能看见的地方，然后一直上他，好好疼爱他。看他还会不会再露出这种，好像是被这个世界选择的牺牲品的眼神。”  
“既然是要去做祭品，那不如只给我享用。”  
“......你。”  
猫魅忍无可忍了，白龙的话语比插在他体内的生殖器更难以忍受，不，是这样淫邪的告白让他觉得体内的律动开始要超出他忍耐的范围了。   
似乎已经不止是奸污，而是插入了灵魂中的诅咒。电击一样麻痹的感觉从被撑大的后穴开始蔓延到全身。  
“你真是......别再胡说八道了，这是......什么自吹自擂的方式吗，你当时才十一岁。”  
“不然你觉得我会现在才干你吗？三年前要不是你不辞而别，你这辈子都别想离开这张床......”  
白龙的话里含有危险的意思。猫魅感觉自己尾巴根上的毛都倒竖起来了。  
三年前，白龙向他告白。那时在他眼里白龙还只是一个沉默寡言的好孩子，刚刚长大成人，脸上却仍然有真正的优等生那种乖巧。  
白龙从小就乖得过分，很奇怪的没有叛逆期，凡事对他顺从，又包揽所有家务。  
这样的孩子简直让人担心。猫魅一直为自己无法给予这孩子真心的关爱而愧疚。  
所以，当他听见白龙认真地说：“请和我烙印吧，我一直是带有性欲的爱着你。”，他第一反应不是养子大逆不道，而是：糟了，完全辜负了别人啊。  
要装出一副关爱可怜孤儿的样子，万能的英雄能轻松做到。但就像他从来只是因为不擅长拒绝的性格而答应去拯救和保护什么不感兴趣的事物一样，唯有真正的去爱着某人这件事情，根本想不出该要怎么做。  
作为表面的养父子相处还好，但是恋人的话，太过亲密了，肯定会露馅吧。  
不想看见一直照顾着自己的好孩子伤心的模样，所以才随便留下一封带有财产信息的信就离开了。  
很少有人比猫魅更了解这件事情：人生说到底只是旅途，消失的人会变成回忆里的残影，逐渐被忘却。  
不禁有点沮丧......  
猫魅睁大眼睛，瞳孔扩散，一动不动的僵躺着。白龙在操弄着他的肉穴。真不知道这样的交合是以什么方式......是把他当成慰藉的玩具吗，还是不用花钱的娼妓，或者，被送到眼前的情人？  
无论怎么说，算了......“教育失败倒是我的错。”  
“这时候倒有养父的样子了？明明什么都不懂。”  
白龙觉得差不多要射了。他考虑着要不要再忍耐一下，顾着和猫魅说话，他动作有些太温柔了。这样是不能让擅长忍耐的猫魅哭出来的。  
他想着就在腰部用了很多力气，成功让猫魅在本来就混乱的喘息中不禁呻吟出声。  
拨弄人心弦的，妖媚的声音。  
白龙性欲迸发，眼睛发红，他的双手放在面团一样柔软白皙的猫魅的臀瓣上，更用力地分开......他好像听见哭叫，也好像没听见，他顾不上其他了，想要把自己初经人事的饥渴蕈头插进更深的地方。  
想要把两根都插进去，不过，还是先把这个穴口操弄得软绵绵再做吧。他不舍得让这个甜蜜的地方流血，再说要是受伤好几天不能再做，太得不偿失了。  
如果是女人，肯定是做到怀孕为止......不过养父既然不是女人，那么就可以一直做，三个月也好，九个月也好，没有顾忌的一直做下去。  
他的胯下，尚未插入的那根半阴茎拍打猫魅股间的频率越来越快。他看见猫魅的表情终于开始崩溃了，眼角有了泪水。他兴奋不已。比之前更加失控。  
“够了......慢一点，够了......”猫魅的声音被压迫得扭曲成了哭喊。他从来没这么丢脸过。  
“停下......停下来......”  
“你屁股发出的声音可不像是想要停，还有这里。”白龙握住猫魅硬挺的前端。“很好的只靠被操屁股硬起来了呢。不好好射出来的话会很难受吧。”  
“闭嘴......”  
猫魅脸色涨红，满是泪水的模样，让白龙着迷了，他没法再冷静下来，想要把已经残疾了无法反抗的养父操废在床上的欲望在体内炸开。  
好想要看他被内射的样子，还有失禁的样子。  
已经迷乱了。  
白龙试着甩掉强烈得引起了头痛的疯狂，抬头看了眼墙上那些画框。  
清冷的，不，毋宁说更像人偶的冒险者少年，凭那张脸其实说是男孩也没关系。  
仅仅只是因为在月神沙漠上救了濒死的他，而他恰好是被部族按传统抛下的孤儿，男孩恰好是伟大的英雄。他们在那个年纪成为了外人眼里毫无违和感的养父子。  
明明是一个懂得比他还要少，对所谓家庭的事情知道得比孩童还要少的养父。  
在被操得哭出来的这天之前，这个人，甚至根本不像活着的人。  
*  
——......  
——唔，晚上好。  
——晚上好......已经是半夜了吧。  
——是呢。  
——看见小孩子饿着肚子等你到半夜，不觉得该说什么吗？  
——是吗，是要说什么呢？  
温吞礼貌地微笑着，真诚发问的少年冒险者，在白龙眼里，从来像一个玻璃做的人偶。  
不该存在于人间的......并非生物的，某物。  
——我们是一家人吧！为什么你总是不在家呢？整天不说一声就几个月不见人，在家也不一起吃饭，好像我是什么房客一样！  
话说回来，虽然自己说了这样的话，其实白龙自己也并不理解家庭这种东西。  
他的皮肤白皙，在肤色大多呈深蓝色的部落里看起来完全是个异类。自诩是英雄转世的他的父母，从来不喜欢这个儿子，直到双双遭人杀害的那日也未曾给过白龙半点亲情。即使是在好战的部落里，白龙也是承受着最残忍的训练——反正能够转世，被魔物杀死就等着下辈子吧。就算灵魂的光辉不足以再世为人，也总比让身为伟大英雄的父母丢脸好。  
要说他们教过白龙什么有点价值的东西，就是出于“你死之前要是能生个孩子，也算是有点价值了。”的动机，而告诉过白龙怎么让女人怀孕。  
白龙倒不在意后代。他从来对养父抱有多余的想法，也从来只对养父感兴趣，于是单纯地强烈渴望着把“让女人怀孕的方法”用在这猫魅身上。  
那个晚上他向养父抱怨的时候，也纯粹是在想：“要是烙印对象，应该一起吃饭一起睡觉，每天从早到晚都做那种事情。”  
他没注意到自己就算是在敖龙族里也过于好淫的天性。

他成功让少年露出内疚的表情。  
——对不起，是钱不够吗......  
——我不要钱，我不想要一个人吃饭，一个人睡觉，我想要你！  
孩子在大人眼里要怎么样做才显得可爱呢？白龙没有这方面的经验，他只好紧紧抓住猫魅少年的手，害怕他跑掉。  
猫魅没有逃跑，白龙后来发现了，只要对他提出请求，他几乎不会拒绝。

白龙终于在猫魅体内射精，敖龙族暮晖之民的精液冰凉如秋日的溪流，一次注入20到40分钟。猫魅族这方面的性能力相对来说比较普通，因此猫魅本身无法承受这样的情况，他一边被注入着，摸到自己的肚子慢慢隆起，一边不禁害怕，流出生理性的泪水。  
大量的精液注入了猫魅腹内很深的地方，因其高粘性而存藏在那里，以后要么用灌肠的方式反复清洗，要么等待数个月时间让人体缓慢排清。  
本来就是异族的身体。再说敖龙这种高度进化后的大型有鳞目是有这样的能力，把大量的精子封入对方体内。之后接连数月哪怕不再性交，对方也会不断受孕产子。  
白龙按下猫魅的腹部，看着浓稠的精液冒着泡沫从粉嫩的穴口流出来。他去抚摸猫魅可爱的肉穴......温热，松软的触感从指尖传来。于是在马上开始的第二次，他把因为潮湿看起来更透明了的两根阴茎握在一起，往猫魅湿漉漉的肉穴里塞进去。  
猫魅张开嘴巴，瞳孔震动，白龙低头亲吻他。  
“美丽的，属于整个艾欧泽亚的英雄啊，以前也有人请求过你的身体吗？他们是不是说已经受不了了，想要和你共度一夜？......肯定会有这样的人吧。从基拉巴尼亚到伊修加德，那么多人仰慕你，觊觎你，你这个屁股品尝过多少人的生殖器呢，你肠子里面有过哪些种族的精子？要不要告诉我，我很喜欢听你的冒险故事，你是知道的。”  
他说话的时候，腰部近乎凶狠暴烈地撞击着猫魅的身体，两根阴茎把肠子拉扯到最大，极有弹性的肉刺深深刺进肉壁里，摩擦刮打着满是汁水的软肉。  
猫魅无法说话，他连白龙在说什么都听不清了，全身只有正被其他男人的阳物蹂躏着的地方是敏感的。他被操得泪水模糊，耳鸣起来。  
*  
在摇晃中昏睡过去之后，好好地睡了一觉。第二天白银乡起了大雾，要是有人走出院子看向远方，能看见乳白的雾气让不远处的海岸线消失无踪。  
猫魅在床上醒转过来，嗅到令人怀念的这远东之国的寒气，恍惚以为回到了好几年前。  
他的脸颊被冻得发硬。出乎意料的，似乎没有感冒的样子。  
他慢了一拍才发现是因为养子在背后抱着他，身材高大的敖龙族几乎包围了他整个身躯，只让他的脸露在外面。  
和另外一个男人火热的裸体紧紧相贴，真是怪异的感觉，猫魅紧张得绷紧了肌肉，却牵动了已经麻木的体内。肠肉裹紧了在里面嵌入了整晚的生殖器，这东西泡在满满的精水里，向里面滑了一下，又开始勃起发硬，肉刺翻出......肠子里敏感的地方被蹂躏太久，这么再刺激一次，猫魅就有了强烈的尿意。  
正是这样的时候，包裹着自己的怀抱收紧，同时内部被屁股含着的肉棒用力戳刺起来。猫魅睁大眼睛，嘴里发出“呃啊啊啊”的声音......不过不知道是因为预料到哭叫不会有用，还是一如既往的不打算反抗任何强加于身的命运。直到屈辱的感受到尿液在自己腿间漫开，他也没说出“不要”之类的话。  
白龙仍然没有拨出来，他继续抽插着养父温热的内部，看着猫魅被迫排尽体内的尿水。  
他看着怀里的猫满脸通红，痛苦不堪，又律动了好久，直到太阳完全升起，窗外的晨雾开始消散，才蛮横无情地射进火热的肠子里面。  
事情暂时告一段落，白龙走出门，用井里的冰水随意冲刷一下身体。回房后看见猫魅还是那副两腿间满是精液和尿水，一动不动的在床上喘气的凄惨模样。  
他横抱起猫魅走出门，屋外的庭院里，在天未亮前他就起床加热的东方温泉正冒着淡淡白蒸汽。他把猫魅虚软的身体放进里面，自己也坐进去，为他按摩双腿的肌肉。  
“肚子鼓鼓的，敖龙的精液果然是不灌肠弄不出来。”白龙给他揉了好一会儿肚子，但消减下去不足十分之一，石池中的漩涡吸走乳白的淫液。  
“唔......”猫魅耷拉着耳朵和眼皮，发出毫无意义的声音。  
“你一直这个样子......”白龙轻轻说道。“什么都不在意的样子，十三年了，还是不肯给我名字。”  
“......那种东西，自己起一个就好了。”  
“你是在害怕跟我有联系，你太过分了，就算已经是我的养父，也不愿意跟我扯上更多关系。”他低头埋在猫魅的脖子间，“要是你肯给我名字，我会很听话，我会什么都听你的，绝对不再做让你讨厌的事情。”  
他这个样子，不像龙了，倒像是乞求宠爱的小狗。  
猫魅露出虚无的笑容。  
“你没做过让我讨厌的事情。”  
“不讨厌被我干吗？那么，难道你也是真心的想要自己一个去面对蛮神，每次受伤回来就把自己关在房间里喝闷酒？......真是，你又来了，成天只会挑让人喜欢的话说。”  
白龙的性器又硬起来，不只是出于性欲，他觉得应该再给猫魅注入更多他的爱情。哪怕养父肚子已经太满了。  
给神造的玻璃人偶的内部灌满人间污浊的东西，他会被污染成人间的事物吗？  
他想着，同时就插了进去。接不了话的猫魅低声呜了一会儿，被迫完全接纳了他。两个人在温泉紧密相连。  
白龙喜欢看猫魅崩溃破碎的样子，被他奸淫时露出的那种不知所措的呆滞表情也很好。这些都会让他心里泛开温馨的暖流，充满了安全感。  
上一次他有这种感觉是在十三年前的一个夜晚，洁白沙漠上的狂风冰寒刺骨，他躺在地上，被部落的医师宣告不治。救援队把他独自一人扔在沙漠里“等待转世”，周围有他父母开膛破肚的尸体。  
他残忍暴烈的父母从来没有人缘，谁都猜测他们早晚会被仇家碎尸万段，然而他们一家在月神沙漠上遭遇袭击，却只是因为恰好遇到了几个在红玉海混不下去的穷凶恶极的海盗罢了。恶人对上恶人，是他的父母技不如人。两个“闪耀的灵魂”裹着污血和泥沙倒在地上，变成了肮脏的死肉，被他们推出去不得不浴血奋战的儿子，成了因受伤暴怒起来的海盗眼中决定破戒杀死的儿童。  
十一岁的白龙无路可走，只得咬紧牙关，疯狗一样挥舞着手里的刀，最终他狰狞的面目和拖着肠子也扑上去砍人的恶鬼形状吓得那些海盗肝胆俱裂。两个死在他的手里，三个拔腿逃跑。  
那时他还不叫白龙，有个草原上普通的名字，他在强盗们走后再也站不起来了，拖着自己仿佛早己死去的沉重身躯向部落爬去，十指冰凉麻木，身后是大片被拖长的血迹。  
他坚持到了最后，得到的，只是死亡的宣告和一群慢慢消失的背影。  
受尽折磨，不知道爱为何物，到最后，莫名其妙的死亡......开玩笑一样的人生。  
男孩在正不禁嘲笑着自己和命运，万念俱灰的时候，察觉到身边有人跪下来。  
——你看，这里有人。  
——..... 小孩？皮肤好白，不过这个衣服，是朵塔儿部的小孩吧。肚子开了，从内脏的损伤来看，没得救，走吧。  
——把针线给我，我来先把他肚子缝上。你会幻术对吧，请在我缝的时候给他治疗，之前不死鸟之尾磨成的粉末拿出来一下，涂到他嘴唇上。  
小小的脚步声接近。  
——......唉，你知道的吧？我们要是把他带回去，然后救不活，集市那边的人看着我们两个外乡人弄出一具小孩的尸体可不知道会想什么。再说，按照这个部落的传统，我们是在做多余的事情。  
——好了。  
白龙听着猫魅沉稳温润的少年声线，伸手去触碰他的袖子。  
他在那瞬间的猫魅的眼里看见了温暖的光，和后来的空洞无物不同。  
莫名的幸福像热汤一般在他冰冷的身体里扩散，他短暂的一生里，突然有了即使当场死去也能无憾的满足。  
——我知道这世上不是谁都救得了，可是，不管怎么样，没有说没救了，就让他自己一个人在这里没命的道理。  
男孩眼睛一眨不眨地注视着猫魅温和坚定的眼神，他知道，在这个没有一丝温暖的世界上，只有突然降临的这个人，会真正的在意他。  
*  
猫魅眼中属于他真正灵魂的光辉，白龙只看过那一次。  
哪怕只有那一次，他就已经愿意奉上自己的一切。  
后来被人们惊叹不已，称为奇迹的，白龙在一个月时间里逐渐恢复，脱离了生命危险。他再次醒来时，只有一个拉拉菲尔走过来，小个子肩膀上一大块毛毡，像扔尸体一样重重扔到他的肚子上，然后搬起床前的水壶，往里面倒满了和药汁一起煮过的牦牛奶。  
——那个人，他在哪里......  
——咦，竟然真的活了！你真是走运，还是该说是倒霉呢。  
那拉拉菲尔摇摇头。  
——这种不像样的世界，勉强继续活下去好像也不算什么好事。  
白龙没心思听他的话。  
——那个人，他.....  
——他去买东西了，晚些回来......唔，回来了。  
猫魅揭开帘子进帐篷时，矮个子的拉拉菲尔从他腿边走了出去。  
比自己要年长一些的，有小奶猫一样柔软耳朵的异族少年......白龙贪婪地注视着这个人。见少年走到他床边，慰问了他几句。都是“好点了吗”，“意识清醒吗”，这种千篇一律的问话。但只要听着他的声音，白龙就由衷感到快乐。  
然后，异族少年拿出一把崭新的匕首，递到白龙面前。  
——对了，你想去死吗？  
白龙歪了一下头，看着异族少年有些腼腆的表情。  
那双眼如宝石一般美丽，也和矿物一样没有生机。  
——我知道你们部落的习俗，你能独自面对一群海盗，杀死其中两个，吓退剩下的人，你们族长认为你肯定有能投胎转世回去的耀眼灵魂。你要是希望和双亲一起转世的话......  
——他们眼里的那个人已经死了。  
白龙打断了他。他不知道这一生异族少年会对他说多少话，他不希望把额度浪费在无聊的事情上。  
——我没打算抹脖子。但是，可以把这匕首给我吗？拜托了，我有想杀的人。  
——请等我三个月，我一定会在三个月以内处理好我的事。然后，我想留在你身边，请你给予我新的名字，我会为你做牛做马，我想要只为了你活着。  
他这么恳切地请求，得到了猫魅手里的刀。但是其他的事情，在这一次，和以后的无数次，猫魅从来都只是顾左右而言他或者打马虎眼过去。  
再怎么死粘着不放，挑动温柔少年的恻隐之心，也只能得到表面上的养父子关系。  
虽说这已经是一件让白龙无比庆幸的事情了。  
他的养父在战斗方面算得上天才，且有魔法之神的素质，然而，这猫毕竟也是一个会买匕首送给十一岁男孩，问他“想去死吗”的不靠谱家伙。  
这猫从来不会打扫房子，根本不会洗被子。白龙要是放着他不管，屋子里很快就会堆满尘埃。  
他的养父能够一个月不吃饭，只喝酒，然后被酒瓶和书堆埋在下面。  
作为养子，白龙怀疑要是没有自己，他的养父不会活到成年。  
*  
白龙觉得他有些太沉溺性事了，尽管他思维很清晰，可是让养父体内一直保留有自己的精液，对他来说是难以抗拒的诱惑。  
能产生一种，他能和这个人在一起的幻觉......  
该说毕竟还是养父子吗，他好像有点能体会到养父酗酒时的心情了。  
猫魅有这个不良习惯，不过从来不发酒疯，每次他喝酒，都会把自己关起来，直到酒醒，不然绝不会出现在人前。  
有时候白龙在窗外看进房间，看到他捂着眼睛无声痛哭。  
他的猫一定也是，渴求着什么注定得不到的事物吧。  
至于那到底是何物，无从得知。

白龙这个早上又喷发了好几次，每次都注入在养父的身体里。旁边池塘里的添水的敲打声已经听得快要听不见，温泉下的火属性水晶耗了不少，泉水不再那么烫。  
猫魅觉得自己几乎已经是一个接受养子精液的容器。他看着自己被热水烫红的皮肤，被动感受着体内律动的炽热。  
热气让他有些头晕，身体的虚弱似乎爬进了脑子里，他开始眼花。  
稍微察觉到自己的眼前一直是重影时，他眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
*  
——  
——我问到了一家孤儿院，在黄金港附近，看环境挺好的，毕竟是有各国客人的地方，当地人为了脸面也不会轻易弄出什么丑事。再说，那小子看起来凶悍又聪明，恐怕只有他欺负别人的份。  
——嗯......  
——你这个反应是什么意思？  
——谢谢，就是，不好意思麻烦你了。其实我昨天刚答应了他，说会收养他。  
——......收养？你自己还是个幼猫崽子。  
——好像是，忘记了呢。不过没关系吧，反正从来那些大人做不到的事情，我都能做好。  
——但是大人们擅长利用别人，哪怕是小孩子这件事，你既没学会，也应付不了。  
——我知道，不过那是因为，反正我也没什么想要的东西，我完全没有想做的事情。那是我的问题......没有可以回去的地方，于是就一直旅行了。被人拜托了说请去把眼前的家伙杀掉，自然的就去做了。但是，我也不完全是个人偶啊，我不会把他轻易交到随便哪个不认识的人手上，我会保护好他的。

“......”  
拉拉菲尔站在黄金港的传送水晶前，水晶的光辉让他青白的脸色不太明显，过去的记忆和现世的嘈杂让他头晕脑胀，眼花缭乱。  
头疼。  
这是什么感觉，不祥的预感吗。  
在他心目中，旧友是那种活不长的人，他们刚分开，会有这种糟糕的感觉，或许不算奇怪。  
他从来不会太担心旧友，他的旧友那副样子，或许死了反而比较轻松。  
隐隐作痛的脑子里充斥着幻象。  
旧友少年时那张稚嫩坚定的脸庞，和他在三年前所见的，一张承载着支离破碎的灵魂的猫魅男子的脸，几次重合又分离。  
明明身在夏日的黄金港，眼前却恍惚看见了漫天大雪，那是库尔扎斯才有的景色。眼前仿佛出现了枯枝树林的景象，他在前方看见了三年前的旧友，旧友衣衫褴褛，满身血污，赤脚跪在雪地上。  
那天拉拉菲尔胸膛里只有“这天终于还是到了，没想到还能亲眼看见”的平淡心情。  
带着这样的心情，他像往常一样走过去，向旧友打招呼。打招呼第一句该说什么好呢，他稍微考虑了一下：

——好久不见，你疯掉了吗？  
——是你？......嗯，大概吧。  
——虽然觉得是早晚的事情，不过，既然这么巧遇到了，要不要和我说一下原因？   
——......你这人还是一点都没变。

猫魅叹口气，把手里的断剑扔到一边。  
他向后倒到地上，扬起雪尘，他的身上只有单薄的衬衫，身上无数破洞里的伤口已经被冰封住，结了一层薄薄的白霜。  
他轻声呼唤拉拉菲尔的名字，就像他们还是孩子的时候一样。

——我很好奇啊......我们明明是一样的，为什么你从来不痛苦？你也没有可以回去的地方，你也是个冒险者，为什么你从来不会觉得......很孤独什么的。  
——孤独？你不是有个养子吗，他怎么了？  
——他很好......  
——那么为什么你在这里？我猜，你是在雪地露宿时遇到强盗了吧，所以你的行李散落得到处都是，你杀了他们，就是那些尸体，但你却没有去穿好衣服，只是这样发呆。人是会被冷死的，你是知道的吧。  
——我不是人，哈哈......回答我，你从来不觉得痛苦吗？  
——我旅行是因为我想旅行，我做冒险者是因为我想杀人，我既旅行又杀人，而且不是什么英雄，没人烦我，没有人敢要求我去成为那种超脱凡俗的怪物，我还能有什么不满足的。  
——......  
——但是你不一样，对吧。没有欲望的人是活不下去的。他们说你是英雄，歌颂你，只是因为你很好用而已。谁会去在意没有用的人呢。可是你自己怎么办，你都去为别人而活了，谁来满足你的愿望？你是个晚熟的笨蛋，你在连你自己都没认清的时候，被骗着，哄着，只顾着去成为别人需要的人。就这样，你的命运消失了，你的未来被夺走了。  
——......对不起，可是如果我不那样做，这个世界上还有谁会在意我呢。  
——为什么要道歉？至于在意你的人，大概没有吧。但至少你不会整天哭了。  
——我没有整天哭。  
——你自己明白的，你哭是因为你知道就算你努力成为了他们需要的人，他们需要的人也不是你，只是“英雄”而已。英雄等于地上的神明，是降世的救世主，是懒惰胆怯的家伙幻想中的救赎，是对世界的扭曲，是根本不该长期存在的东西。它和幻术师，冒险者，骑士这种职业不一样，它是会吞噬人心的怪物。亲爱的朋友，你不该放任它吞噬你，也不该放任自己扭曲这个世界。  
——够了，别再说了。那种事情随便它了，怎么都好，别再说了......亲爱的朋友，我很难受。你觉得，我是遭报应了吗？  
——所以到底发生什么事情了，你和你那个养子。  
——他，对我说，他一直爱着我。  
——......吓？  
——我很难受啊。我被吓到了，因为我发现我根本不知道他爱着的究竟是不是我，还是，其实是我习惯了为满足别人而扮演出来的那个我......我也不知道爱着他的我是不是真正的我，还是我又下意识想要满足别人的需求。对不起......就算是对你的友情也......都是一样。我好像，已经不知道怎么去做一个人类了。  
在这个气温下，眼泪能在流下脸颊之前凝结破碎，和落在脸上的雪花浑然一体，于是，什么悲伤的模样都不容易被看出来。拉拉菲尔突然明白了男人为什么一直留在这里一动不动，就像是在等待死亡。  
这个人，在幼小时就已经没有了可以回去的地方，不得不拿起武器，在残酷世界里挣扎求存，好不容易才苟留性命至今日。  
然而，尽管活了下来，却蓦然察觉自己已经不知道怎么去做人类，已经不知道人类是什么样子，已经，无法成为人类了。  
面前的猫魅男人痛苦不堪，他察觉到自己过去的人生，一切的努力和挣扎，几乎是荒唐可笑。

——你说，要是我也去杀人，会不会能像你这样，变得像个活人？  
*  
白龙又抱着昏过去的养父律动了好久，他知道这样不应该，可是身体无法停下来。  
他在午后把养父放到床上，只要稍微分开那圆翘的可爱臀瓣，白色的液体就会像奶油一样流过股沟。  
就算敖龙族的精液黏性相当高，量也已经太多了。  
他坐在床边，注视着养父的脸，玩着他毛茸茸的耳朵，盘算着将来的事情。  
首先，不能让他的猫再离开他......  
在考虑着有什么比弄断他的猫双腿更好的办法时（弄断腰椎？），屋外出现了陌生的气息，他皱眉，不得不中断思绪走出屋外。  
贸然出现，意料之内的来客，只比他膝盖高一点。  
拉拉菲尔老气横秋的瞄他，又瞄了房子一眼，双臂抱在胸前。  
“你来看他伤势有没有好一些吗？”白龙问。  
“没必要，在彷徨的燕尾岩上不要命的家伙，现在还留着条命就算他走运了。”  
白龙也把双臂抱到胸前，靠到门上。  
“那你来做什么？”  
“看看你们......你和这房子吧。”  
“嗯？”  
拉拉菲尔突然放下双手，整个肩膀塌下去，他深深叹了口气。  
“他跟我说，他要回来这里的时候，我真的吓了一跳。”  
“他没有想到我还在这里等他。”  
“多半是这样。不过，真吓人，像他这样的人，居然跟我说，要回去什么地方。”  
白龙微微扬起了柳眉。  
“再上一次是他说要收养你的时候，都是你，你让他变得，我都有点不认识了。”  
“那次是在黄金港吧，原来你就是他第二天说要去找的朋友。”  
“我之前受他所托，帮你找个孤儿院。”  
“......”  
白龙沉默了一会儿。他嘴角弯起来，脸上多了几分好看的笑意，让他本来过于凌厉的英俊相貌显得好亲近了一些。  
“我那天找到了曾经想杀我的强盗，打算杀了他们。他一路跟着过来，后来看着我的眼睛，问我为什么想要杀那些人。明明之前一副就算我自杀也没兴趣看的样子。”  
“他大概是......”拉拉菲尔抬头看着白龙，“担心你是听了谁的话，才想要杀死他们，不是出于你自己的意志。”  
“他总是对我说，不要被吞噬，不要被控制，到最后还是不放心，在我动手之前先一步杀了他们。可真是个天真的男人，他太温柔了，于是也相信我是个好孩子，相信我杀人完全是年幼无知和迫于无奈，觉得我不能轻易染血。”  
白龙心里充满了喜悦和温暖又柔软的东西，灿烂明晰的快乐充斥在体内。  
“我明白了。”他对拉拉菲尔道：“谢谢，我总算明白了，他选择了我，他也爱着我。就算他不给我名字，那也只是因为他胆小而已。他爱着我，我要是能让他有些勇气，他就会给我名字。就算永远没有名字也没关系，他整个灵魂都属于我。”  
拉拉菲尔看着他那副狂喜到近乎痴狂的样子，感到困惑，似懂非懂。他觉得想这些太麻烦了，决定还是回海岛战场上杀人取乐。  
*  
* *  
猫魅撑开眼皮，自然充入鼻腔的气流有点潮湿，他深呼吸一口气，确定空气里满是雨水的味道。  
双腿有酸酸麻麻的感觉，他撑起身体，看看白龙坐在床边，正半眯着眼睛养神。白龙的手里握住他的赤裸的脚掌，正在给他按摩。  
窗外，透明的雨珠子在屋檐下垂下来，时隔许久，滴答一声落地。  
他起身的动作弄醒了白龙，白龙全身颤动了一下，完全睁开的双眼迷茫了几秒，才锁定了他。  
他突然扑到猫魅怀里，猫魅全身僵硬，被他用头顶拱了几下。  
敖龙的角，没有想象中硬。  
“你回来了。”他突然这么说道。猫魅有点莫名其妙，但也只好回应：“嗯，我回来。”  
“你抛下了我。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要再抛下我了。”  
“好......”  
“肚子饿吗？”  
“......”  
猫魅下意识摸了摸自己的肚子，他的肚腹很涨，是鼓起来的。然而塞在里面的全都不是食物。  
胃里空无一物，早就开始咕咕叫。   
白龙看着他的表情，眼里浮现出近乎病态的痴迷，他注视着猫魅的肚子，温柔地笑了。  
猫魅更加莫名了，甚至觉得背后毛毛的。  
“我去做饭。放心，我记得你喜欢吃什么，这些年口味没变对吧。”  
白龙没有解释自己的异样，他把猫魅软绵绵的双腿塞进被子里。起身披上衣服，准备出门。  
三年来他都是随意弄些能充饥的东西了事，但他的猫当然不能吃得差，首先从厨房里的厨具开始，一切都要重新布置。  
猫魅看着他这个模样，百思不得其解，他敏锐的感觉到白龙身边的氛围变化了。  
以前顶多只是聪明又强势的孩子罢了，但现在，他怎么也看不透这个高大的男人的想法。  
“真是不好意思。”他感到头疼，又思及自己身体的情况，只好在心里叹气，在白龙背对着床的时候，手上用力捶了几下自己的双腿。一点知觉也没有。  
好麻烦......  
“......那个，我的腿不知道什么时候能痊愈，不如还是切掉换个机械腿好了。我之前在黄金港见过会装机械腿的地下医生，好像是帝国人，要是方便的话，你出门的时候可以帮我打听一下吗？”  
白龙刚把大衣披到身上。  
“要是我不答应呢。”  
“为什么？”  
“我之前说过了，我一直想把你关起来。”  
猫魅心里没把他的话当真，微微一笑道：“那么我可以不见任何人的休假了，真好啊。”  
白龙走过去亲吻他的额头，“对。”  
他又开始亲吻猫魅的脸，鼻尖，嘴唇。  
“你太温柔了，我的大英雄。从今天开始，你就好好的在家里养伤吧。作为你的养子，我会继承你的事业。”  
猫魅本来在试图躲开一连串的吻，闻言，他全身都僵硬了，寒气在体内冒出来。  
不顾白龙在舔他的耳垂，他咬牙道：“我不允许，你根本不知道那是些什么危险的事！”  
“所以说，你太温柔了。”  
白龙满意的看着猫魅脸上和身上他造成的痕迹，伸手揉揉那双手感甜蜜的尖耳朵。  
“明明就可以利用英雄这个身份，得到万人的崇敬，爬到最高的地方，握紧无上的权能。”  
“......”  
猫魅仍然觉得身体很冷，和方才的温度不太一样。  
白龙所说的，并非天方夜谭，是历史上曾经不止一次发生过，而他的养子有能力做到的事情。  
他喉咙发干，知道现在没有谁在开玩笑。  
“你想要成为魔王吗？”  
白龙见他这么说，不禁想，反正自己没有名字，被称为魔王，不是正好？  
猫魅必然会成为世人口中传颂的一个遗憾地消失了的勇者吧，而他将成为魔王，他们的名字必然会直到数千年后都会被捆绑在一起。  
真是让人幸福得全身战栗的事情。  
“那也很好，就那么办吧。”  
他默念咒文，不消片刻，全然不比猫魅全盛时期逊色的巨量汹涌以太环绕两人全身，猫魅的脖子，手腕，脚腕，同时出现了金色的锁链。  
猫魅抓紧连接脖子的金链，瞳孔颤动，仍然有些搞不清情况。  
从来没有欲望的他，无法理解白龙对他抱有的黑暗邪欲，而他隐隐察觉到，养子身上的黑暗，在不久的将来，会摧毁这个世界。

fin——


End file.
